Une nuit, trois jours et une vie
by Marshmagoth
Summary: Agatha aime Mathieu et souhaite lui avouer ses sentiments durant une Convention de 3 jours, mais quelqu'un va l'en empêcher. (En lien avec Le Véritable Envers Du Décor Saison 3 que vous n'êtes absolument pas obligés de lire pour connaitre l'histoire !) Un Décompte maudit va alors commencer pour elle.
1. Introduction

**Voici une fic un peu spéciale et un peu différente de d'habitude ! :)**

 **Elle raconte un passage non mentionné dans Le Véritable Envers Du Décor Saison 3, et je rappelle encore une fois que vous n'êtes pas obligés de connaitre pour suivre ^^**

 **C'est quelque chose qui m'a pris trois jours d'écriture environ, et j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écriture !**

 **Ça parle d'Agatha, meilleure amie d'un personnage principal qui arrivera en même temps qu'elle à la Saison 3. En gros, c'est l'histoire d'un personnage secondaire avec un destin assez tragique, qui connaîtra le Nirvana de ses émotions en l'espace de 3 jours, tout cela dans une sorte de "Décompte" maudit.**

 **Ça aurait pu être une fic one-shot, mais en général, avec un seul "chapitre", on ne sait pas vraiment si les gens sont intéressés par l'histoire, s'ils l'ont appréciée etc, donc ça, c'est l'intro, pour voir si vous êtes intéressés, et à vous de choisir de lire l'histoire ou pas ! ^^**

 **Ce n'est qu'une simple et rapide introduction, le reste promet d'être plus mouvementé, et, comme d'habitude, chers flambys radioactifs de votre état, BONNE LECTURE !**

 **La Patronne. (Ou Mercredi)**

« Une nuit, trois jours et une vie »

La plus belle nuit de toute sa vie, un bonheur sans fin, un cœur empli d'un amour ardent et surréaliste.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'Agatha et Jade logeaient chez les Sommet. Agatha était éperdument tombée amoureuse de Mathieu, le vidéaste aux yeux rieurs et à la voix tantôt douce tantôt frôlant l'hystérie.

La jeune femme n'était pas spécialement raisonnable et pouvait très souvent perdre son objectivité, surtout face aux personnes qui lui étaient chères. Vierge à l'âge de 22 ans à peine, assez discrète et timide, aux cheveux d'un noir si pur et brillant qu'on aurait dit ceux d'une poupée, toujours avec un timide sourire affiché au coin de sa bouche rose, des yeux d'un indigo riche et profond, ainsi qu'une voix légèrement grave et néanmoins très belle. On aurait dit qu'elle avait tout pour plaire. Mais elle préférait se fondre dans la masse, être une petite ombre invisible au milieu de toutes les autres et aux yeux de tous, si bien que personne ne s'intéressait à elle. Il n'y avait que Jade, son amie d'enfance. Et maintenant, Mathieu…

Il avait environ 5 ans de plus qu'elle et faisait 5 centimètres de moins qu'elle –soit dit en passant, tout le monde le dépassait, vu sa petite taille. Mise à part la beauté du schizophrène, qu'Agatha pourrait vanter de longues heures, elle aimait son côté bordélique, un peu otaku, extrêmement geek, son univers à lui, à Mathieu, le gars qui n'était pas du matin et qui raffolait de la bière, du café et des pizzas, son caractère fou, ses mimiques parfois hilarantes, son aptitude à rester blasé ou au contraire à partir dans la crise de nerfs… Et, une nuit, tout simplement, Agatha offrit sa virginité au fou qui possédait désormais son cœur, transpercé par la flèche de Cupidon, mais la jeune femme ne voulant en aucun cas que l'on la lui retire. Elle voulait lui confesser ses sentiments, s'ouvrir à lui pour une durée de temps inconnue –et elle espérait que cela dure longtemps. L'occasion se présenta enfin à elle, une belle matinée de mars comme toutes les autres.

Mathieu débarrassait la table de la cuisine après le petit déjeuner et elle l'aidait.

-Au fait ! Fit soudain le petit châtain en levant la tête vers elle, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Demain, je vais à une Convention qui durera trois jours, et pour une fois, les quatre autres cons ne seront pas dans mes pattes ! Je me suis dis que ça serait sympa si tu m'y accompagnais, tu auras une sorte de place de "VIP", tu pourras voir les coulisses, etc ! Enfin, je ne te force en aucun cas de me suivre, hein, ajouta-t-il rapidement. Seulement si tu le veux.

-Bien sûr que je viens ! S'exclama la jeune femme avec un peu trop d'entrain, puis baissa la tête en rougissant.

-Super, alors… Rit doucement le vidéaste.

Au fond, elle jubilait : enfin un contexte où il n'y aura pas les personnalités de Mathieu pour les déranger ! Elle comptait bien en profiter pour lui confesser ses sentiments, sentant qu'elle n'avait que trois jours pour ça.

Le Décompte commença.


	2. Partie 1

**En fait, j'ai remarqué que le moment où se déroulait toute l'action était beaucoup trop long et que du coup ça ne pouvait pas tenir en un seul chapitre...**

 **Donc, voici le moment caaalme. :)**

 **Bonne lectures, mes chéris...**

 **La Patronne.**

Vendredi 11 mars 2016, 7h38 :

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le train devant les mener à leur destination, là où se déroulait la Convention. Personne ne parlait. Mathieu avait mis ses écouteurs et elle pouvait entendre de là où elle était la musique hard rock qui y jouait. Elle sourit légèrement. Elle aimait aussi ce type de musique. Mais elle soupira un peu en le regardant : où, quand et comment devait-elle confesser ses sentiments ? Elle verrait bien, car, après tout, elle avait trois jours entiers devant elle pour ça…

Vendredi 11 mars 2016, 12h09 :

Ils s'étaient tous les deux installés dans une chambre d'hôtel et étaient en train de déjeuner tranquillement. Mathieu avait l'air affamé, dévorant sa pizza à la manière d'un ogre (un nain avec l'appétit d'un ogre, ironique, n'est-ce pas ?), et ressemblait à un hamster avec ses joues pleines, ce qui fit sourire Agatha. Il faisait toujours exprès d'être adorable, ou quoi ?!

Vendredi 11 mars 2016, 21h03 :

La première journée de la Convention s'était terminée. Agatha admirait Mathieu pour son jeu d'acteur, son humour et surtout pour son sang-froid devant tous ces gens ! Elle l'avait observé depuis les coulisses, tout sourire. Elle aurait pu passer des heures à l'écouter parler sans s'en lasser… D'ailleurs, elle repensa à sa confession, mais se ravisa : il avait l'air épuisé, elle décida donc de lui parler plus tard. Elle avait encore deux jours, quand même !

Samedi 12 mars 2016, 11h25 :

Mathieu présenta sa "colocataire" à ses collègues du web qui étaient présents, en l'occurrence à Kriss et Antoine, qui ne purent s'empêcher de balancer des sous-entendus pervers jusqu'à la fin du repas, les taquinant tour à tour. Etrangement, cela ne gêna pas la jeune femme d'habitude timide, qui rit de bon cœur à leurs blagues, se sentant à l'aise avec les trois fous.

Samedi 12 mars 2016, 15h28 :

Toute cette foule, ces conférences, ces dédicaces, ces fans par trentaines… La tête tournait à Agatha. Quelle ambiance ! Les goodies vendus aux divers stands lui faisaient affreusement envie, les cosplayers suscitaient son admiration pour leur travail sur leurs costumes, et ces différents et très nombreux univers mixés ensemble lui faisaient perdre le cours du temps. Le temps, elle avait oublié ! Mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse que dans ce lieu où tout le monde semblait être heureux, où l'on riait, où on s'amusait. N'était-ce pas le Paradis ?

Samedi 12 mars 2016, 19h07 :

Agatha avait toujours pensé qu'elle n'était pas sociable, qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre en contact de "gens". Pourtant, ces dernières heures, elle avait eu la preuve du contraire. Etre entourée, avoir des amis, rencontrer des gens qui avaient les même penchants qu'elle, elle adorait ! Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous réunis dans un petit bar non loin de leur hôtel commun, et s'étaient à nouveau amusés comme des fous. Agatha adorait cette sensation de liberté et de bonheur, elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête…

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 14h02 :

Troisième et dernier jour de la Convention. Pour l'occasion, Agatha s'était vêtue de sa plus belle robe : dans un style purement gothique, à bretelles épaisses, le jupon était très bouffant à partir de la taille, lui arrivant sous le genou. Elle était légèrement décolletée, mettant en valeur sa jolie poitrine, et deux grosses couches de volants à froufrous sombres surplombaient la courte crinoline de la robe. Le corset –qui, au passage, affinait encore plus sa taille de guêpe- était décoré de nœuds délicats, de la même couleur que les froufrous. La robe en elle-même était bleu marine avec des imprimés étoilés, évoquant le ciel du profond minuit en été. C'était sa robe favorite, et elle ne la mettait qu'à de rares occasions, et avait décidé de la prendre au cas où pour cette Convention. Elle n'avait pas eu tort ! S'attirant tous les compliments de la joyeuse équipe et aussi ceux de Mathieu, elle semblait être comblée.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 15h18 :

Elle se baladait tranquillement entre plusieurs stands, toute joyeuse, quand quelqu'un l'accosta. Elle fut premièrement surprise, et le fut encore plus lorsqu'une adolescente déguisée en Sailor Mercury la supplia de faire une photo avec elle, vantant la beauté de sa tenue ainsi que de son maquillage. Elle accepta et la remercia timidement. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce même manège se reproduisit, mais cette fois avec un Light Yagami et une Misa Amane. Puis, beaucoup de gens se réunirent autour d'elle. Ainsi, une fillette avec un kigurumi de Pikachu lui demanda même comment être aussi belle qu'elle, et elle ne sut quoi répondre. En l'espace d'une après-midi, pour quelques instants, elle était devenue presque une star !

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 18h59 :

Elle avait assisté à la dernière conférence de Mathieu, qui fut comme d'habitude au Sommet. Elle avait cette fois été dans le public. Elle se leva joyeusement et partit le rejoindre dans les coulisses. Elle était prête. Elle allait tout lui dire, dire à Mathieu qu'elle l'aimait. Agatha se dirigea vers le recoin où il avait déposé ses affaires avant d'aller sur scène –il devait en l'occurrence se trouver là-bas –, mais se stoppa net en voyant qu'il parlait avec une femme. Elle se cacha dans un coin afin d'écouter leur conversation, intriguée.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 19h08 :

-Comment tu as fais pour venir ici ?! Demanda Mathieu, l'air mi-ahuri, mi-choqué.

-Je connais tes horaires, chéri… Ricana doucement la femme d'une voix sensuelle mais qui angoissait Agatha pour une raison inexpliquée.

Elle la voyait pratiquement de dos, n'apercevant que très légèrement son visage. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtains clairs aux reflets étrangement roses, lui arrivant à la moitié du dos. Sa silhouette était fine et elle ne dépassait pas Mathieu. Elle portait une tenue banale, un peu garçonne, même. Agatha se mordit un peu la lèvre. Une connaissance de Mathieu ?... Son ex, sa copine, peut-être ?... Elle décida de suivre la conversation jusqu'au bout pour être fixée.

-Attends… Maintenant que tu t'es échappée, tu es recherchée par la police ?! S'affola le vidéaste.

-Tu as tout compris… Sourit vicieusement l'inconnue. Et je suis de retour… Pour toi…

Le cœur d'Agatha loupa un battement. Merde, cette fille avait un casier judiciaire ?! Ou alors, ce n'était pas d'une prison à promptement parler qu'elle s'était échappée…

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 19h16 :

-Il parait que tu avais une copine, pendant ces quelques années ?... Fit la jeune femme en lui caressant le torse avec une petite moue. Tu sais que je vais être TRES TRISTE…

-J'ai cassé avec Margaux il y a plusieurs mois, trancha le youtubeur en frissonnant. D'ailleurs, c'est même elle qui a souhaité qu'on se sépare… Tu n'as pas à t'en faire : elle est retournée à Paris, elle a un nouveau copain et ne pense plus du tout à moi.

Cela sembla à peine convaincre l'étrange personnage qui marmonna un "mouais" suspicieux. Mathieu la prit dans ses bras en la serrant doucement et caressant ses cheveux soyeux.

-Alicia… Murmura-t-il. Ne recommence pas les meurtres, je t'en prie…

« Les meurtres. »

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 19h23 :

« Les meurtres. » Un frisson glacial parcourut le dos d'Agatha. Cette "Alicia" était une tueuse. Une tueuse multirécidiviste, qui plus est.

- _Senpai_ … Murmura Alicia, blottie contre lui. Comment je ne pourrais pas être jalouse ? J'ai appris pour ta "colocataire", tu sais… Et je te connais assez bien pour savoir ce que tu as fais avec elle… Mais bon…

Elle le serra très fort en enfouissant sa tête contre lui, et soudain, elle tourna ses yeux fous à lier vers Agatha avec un sourire carnassier, terrifiant, glaçant, avec les mots :

-Je sais de toute façon que tu n'aimes que moi. Et aucune _Rival Chan_ ne se mettra jamais sur ma route. Personne n'est une menace, pour moi. Personne.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 19h25 :

Agatha retint un hurlement d'horreur en posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche et en reculant, les jambes tremblantes. Elle l'avait vue. Cette folle l'avait vue. Depuis le début. Avant de partir, elle entendit cette ultime réplique qui sembla l'achever :

-De toute façon, que tu le veuilles ou non…

-La folie nous liera pour toujours, compléta Mathieu avec un léger sourire.

Elle recula, ayant soudainement la nausée, et sortit le plus nonchalamment possible des coulisses, puis, sortit du bâtiment en marchant le long des stands, le cœur battant. En quittant enfin le lieu, elle piqua un sprint jusqu'à l'hôtel.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 19h44 :

Elle commença à faire sa valise avec panique, poussant des gémissements et sanglots affolés, dans l'espoir de quitter l'hôtel avant Mathieu, pour ne pas tomber sur la… _Yandere_ , si elle pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Elle sortit son portable avant de quitter l'hôtel, sa valise à la main, et appela Mathieu pour le prévenir de son départ pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 19h47 :

Elle se racla la gorge, essayant d'avoir une voix détachée et insouciante :

-Hey, Mathieu ! Désolée d'être partie comme ça sans prévenir, mais il y a une urgence… Je repars à Nantes maintenant, pas demain matin.

-Heu… Très bien, pas de soucis… S'étonna Mathieu.

-Et je quitte l'appart'. C'était super sympa de m'héberger et de m'avoir accordé toute cette attention, je te dois beaucoup. Bye.

Et elle raccrocha. Mais un doute la rongeait… Etait-ce une hallucination, ou avant de raccrocher, elle avait entendu le ricanement d'Alicia près de Mathieu, sonnant comme une menace à son égard ?...

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 19h55 :

Son portable vibra. Elle le regarda, toujours avançant près de la gare. Un message de Mathieu : « Rejoins-moi à l'entrepôt près de la gare, c'est très urgent. » Urgent ?... Elle frissonna d'horreur. Et si Alicia l'avait attaqué là-bas, et elle, Agatha, était son seul secours ?! N'écoutant que son amour irrationnel, elle courut vers l'entrepôt, abandonnant sa valise sur le trottoir pour courir plus aisément.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 20h03 :

Elle entra lentement dans le bâtiment abandonné depuis plusieurs années, faisant grincer la lourde porte rouillée en grimaçant, se faufilant tant bien que mal par la petite ouverture. Elle avait peur. Pour elle, certes, mais aussi pour Mathieu. Qu'est-ce que cette folle avait eu le temps de lui faire ?! Devant elle se trouvaient d'énormes tas de ferraille, des caisses et des débris de vieux meubles. Les murs étaient sales et couverts de tags et de graffitis en tout genre. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'entrepôt semblait s'étendre à l'infini, et pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre pièce que celle où elle était. Elle put voir des sortes de balcons intérieurs des deux côtés des murs, soutenus par de lourdes charpentes de fer, qu'on pouvait atteindre par le biais d'échelles douteuses. Lorsque son regard s'attarda de nouveau devant elle, elle poussa un véritable hurlement d'horreur, et pour cause :

La personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'était pas Mathieu.

 ***voix à la InThePanda dans Unknown Movies 1* ET C'EST LA QU'LA FÊTE COMMENCE ! :D**

 **Que va-t-il arriver à Agatha ? Qui est cette personne ? Arrivera-t-elle à lui échapper ?**

 **La suite dans le prochain et dernier chapitre.**


	3. Partie 2

**Dernière partie de la fic dont tout le monde se branle ! :)**

 **Je poste même si bah... J'ai aucun lecteur xD**

 **Bonne lecture à mon ami imaginaire, signé Mercredi Patronne !**

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 20h06 :

-Bonjour, Agatha, tonna la voix de la tueuse dans l'énorme bâtiment. Heureuse que tu aies accepté MON invitation à destination de ta mort.

Un ricanement fou secoua la jeune femme, glaçant Agatha jusqu'aux os, la faisant lentement reculer vers la porte. Elle pouvait encore fuir malgré le piège dans lequel elle était !

–Ne tournons pas autour du pot trop longtemps, continuait calmement Alicia. Je vais te tuer. Ce sera, comme on dit, "vite fait, bien fait".

–Tu… Tu es totalement folle… Murmura Agatha en reculant toujours vers la sortie. Tu… Tu sas que tu auras la police sur le dos ensuite, hein ?...

–Et alors ? Dans tous les cas, tu seras morte. Et, d'ailleurs, merci du compliment. La folie est le meilleur échappatoire de ce monde. C'est un issue. Et, en parlant d'issue…

Elle sauta de son perchoir –une vieille armoire en bois à la peinture écaillée–, agile comme un chat, se retrouvant face à Agatha avec un sourire digne du Joker.

–Il n'y en a pas, finit-elle avec un ricanement effrayant. La seule disponible est la porte d'entrée, mais le temps que tu cours jusqu'à elle et que tu te glisses par la petite ouverture… J'aurais le temps de transformer le contenu de ton ventre en confiture à la cerise.

Elle appuya son propos en sortant un véritable poignard, un sourire fou déformant ses lèvres rouges pourtant si délicates. La lame de son "jouet" était marron : du sang séché. Ni une ni deux, Agatha détala. Elle courrait dans l'entrepôt malgré ses jambes tremblantes, terrorisée, mais la peur lui donnait des ailes.

–Cours autant que tu le voudras, mais tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 20h17 :

« Je dois fuir, je vais me sortir d'ici et échapper des griffes de cette folle ! » Elle courrait désespérément sur les dalles métalliques, cherchant une quelconque sortie malgré l'avertissement d'Alicia. Ou alors, elle devait se cacher et prévenir des secours… Ses talons claquaient sur le sol, faisant énormément de bruit, et ralentissant sa course folle. Elle s'arrêta et les retira précipitamment, avant de les jeter dans un coin avant de reprendre sa course effrénée. Le sol était froid et sale et elle marchait parfois sur des débris, son collant opaque la faisant parfois glisser dangereusement. Mais au moins, elle ne faisait pas de bruit.

–Essaye de te cacher si tu en as envie ! Mais tu ne sortiras pas d'ici vivante, ma chère Agatha ! Résonna la voix d'Alicia.

Le tout pour le tout. La jeune femme ne voulait pas mourir.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 20h24 :

« ***BOUM** *. » Même si elle arrivait à atteindre cette fichue porte d'entrée, elle n'arriverait jamais à l'ouvrir à temps : Alicia venait de la fermer. Il restait les fenêtres sur le toit, mais c'était risqué. Donc, elle devait se cacher, être hors de la vue d'Alicia, et chercher une sortie…

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 20h27 :

Elle chantonnait en même temps. Elle se moquait d'elle, elle n'était qu'une énième proie pour la Yandere, tout simplement. Mais elle n'allait pas l'attraper ! Agatha cherchait juste une cachette, le temps d'envoyer un message de détresse, puis à jouer quelques minutes à _cache-cache_ avec Alicia –vu qu'elle semblait réellement prendre ça pour un jeu–, le temps que les secours arriveraient, et elle serait sauvée !

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 20h39 :

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui échapper… A chaque fois, lorsqu'elle pensait enfin être cachée, elle entendait Alicia se diriger d'un air menaçant vers l'endroit où elle était, et Agatha risquait alors de perdre au jeu…

–Ton heure est proche ! Ricana la folle au couteau. Allez, montre-toi, ma Agatha, ça va juste faire très mal !

Un ricanement diabolique résonna dans l'entrepôt, faisant trembler les murs ainsi que le corps entier d'Agatha.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 20h51 :

Agatha était fatiguée. Elle voulait que ce jeu s'arrête. La peur et l'épuisement la rongeaient de l'intérieur. Maintenant, son but n'était plus de trouver une sortie, mais d'éviter Alicia. Combien de temps ce calvaire allait-il encore durer ?...

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 20h59 :

– « _Ding dong._

 _Ouvre-moi ta porte._

 _Je suis arrivée, il est inutile de te cacher._

 _Ding dong._

 _Ouvre-moi ta porte._

 _Je suis arrivée, aucune chance pour toi de m'échapper, non !_ »

Alicia chantait une chanson angoissante, d'une voix si lisse, si parfaite, qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas humaine. Son chant se répercutait en écho contre les quatre murs entre lesquels était piégée Agatha. Elle comprit alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Qu'elle allait mourir.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h13 :

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Agatha avait très peur. Et, au moment où Alicia apparut soudainement devant elle avec un sourire fou, les mots ne sauraient décrire son immense terreur.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h14 :

Prise de panique, Agatha poussa violemment Alicia, n'arrivant pas à se résoudre à l'attaquer, elle qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise et jura, essayant péniblement de se relever, tandis que sa cible prenait la fuite. Elle courrait vers l'échelle rouillée qui menait aux "balcons" situés très haut, ne regardant même pas où elle mettait les pieds. Elle sentit soudain une douleur fulgurante à son pied en poussant un cri de douleur intense : elle venait de s'enfoncer un clou rouillé entièrement, dans la chair et jusqu'à l'os. Mais pas le temps de s'arrêter malgré l'intense douleur : elle devait courir.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h17 :

Elle était enfin au petit balcon. Elle avait extrêmement mal au pied, mais au fond, sachant qu'elle allait bientôt mourir, cette douleur commençait à ne plus se faire sentir. Mais elle devait, elle devait, faire quelque chose avant de mourir…

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h19 :

Elle était cachée entre deux énormes piles de caisses en bois, appuyée contre le mur froid en métal. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Mais elle devait dire au revoir, et aussi prévenir sa chère amie colérique de laisser Mathieu, qu'ils soient heureux, lui et… Elle l'entendait monter. Elle ne voulait pas. Ses mains et son corps entier étaient pris de convulsions. Les secondes défilaient à une allure ahurissante. Elle devait se dépêcher.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h20 :

Ses mains étaient moites et tremblantes, le portable glissait entre ses doigts et la tactilité laissait à désirer à cause de la sueur, empêchant le clavier de fonctionner normalement. Néanmoins, elle commença à écrire son message : « _Elle va me tuer. Jade je t'aime très fort._ »

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h21 :

Les pas se rapprochaient. Elle devait faire vite. Prévenir sa chère amie d'enfance. « Je suis cachée mais elle me cherche. » Elle comprendrait, lorsque Mathieu et Alicia rentreraient.

-Agathaaa ! Où te caches-tuuu ? Viens voir maman !

Ses larmes brouillaient sa vision. Ses tremblements et sa peur la paralysaient, et elle s'enfouit un peu plus contre le mur. « _Ne me venge pas, Mathieu l'aime elle._ »

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h22 :

Alicia semblait s'être arrêtée, guettant probablement un signe de vie de la part d'Agatha afin de la repérer. Un silence de mort pesait sur l'entrepôt, et les doigts d'Agatha tapaient frénétiquement sur le clavier tactile, enchainant faute de frappe sur faute de frappe. Mais Jade allait comprendre. « _Ils doivent être heureux._ » Elle retint un sanglot. Elle aurait écrit un roman entier à l'égard de son amie, si elle le pouvait, mais elle devait faire vite. Un "Adieu" suffirait.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h23 :

« _A_ » Les pas se rapprochent de nouveau, menaçants.

« _D_ » Ils semblent assourdissants.

« _I_ » Finir ce message.

« _Adiehjjgd_ » Elle l'avait prise par le devant de sa robe et brutalement relevée.

« _Envoyer le message._ » Son portable qui vole et qui se brise au loin. Un poignard dans le ventre. Du sang. Avait-elle envoyé le message ?! Un doute. Un second coup de poignard.

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h24 :

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps… »

–Au revoir, "Rival Chan"…

Un corps qui vole sur des ailes invisibles, qui s'écrase dans un craquement d'os.

« …De lui confesser mon amour. »

Dimanche 13 mars 2016, 21h25 :

Le Décompte est terminé.

 **Lien inutile pour la chanson qu'Alicia a chanté :** watch?v=G-YNNJIe2Vk


End file.
